


Side-effects

by ZukoRocks30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Potions, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukoRocks30/pseuds/ZukoRocks30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Albus Dumbledore continues to imbibe Snape's potion to alleviate the spread of the curse from the Gaunt ring Horcrux, the headmaster experiences an interesting side-effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-effects

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters found in the Harry Potter Universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I merely enjoy borrowing and using them for my own enjoyment! I make no money from this story.  
>    
> This story is an AU/AR set during Half-Blood Prince.

Groaning as he sat down upon his bed in the tall round tower, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ran his healthy left hand over his bloated belly.  He had been very glad over the past several months for his propensity to wear roomy, voluminous robes, as they concealed his ever-growing, rounded stomach.

Granted, at 150 years old, it was to be expected that he had a bit of a pot belly, and it didn't bother him so much.  However, his recent increase in appetite had caused him to gain quite a bit of weight in a short amount of time.  He sighed as he raised his blackened, charred-looking right hand and gazed at it resignedly.  His ever-present hunger, he knew, was a side-effect from Severus's potion that he had to continue to ingest to try to staunch the flow of black magic emanating from his crippled hand.  His miscalculation with the Horcrux in the Gaunt ring, while glaring in its stupidity, had allowed him to put certain events in motion to make sure that the most powerful evil force in the wizarding world could and would be destroyed.

Albus groaned as his stomach churned and gurgled from the large amount of dinner he had eaten.  He had surprised himself with the sheer amount he had been eating lately.  He had noticed Poppy Pomfrey eying him shrewdly, as his gorged stomach had him struggling to stand up from the head table after dinner this evening.  He knew her eyes had followed him as he waddled ponderously out of the Great Hall to head to his room and rest.

A knocking on his bedroom door and a loud, “Albus!  Are you in there?” had him rolling his eyes.  Speak of the devil.  “Come in, Poppy,” he said.

The medi-witch strolled into the room and stopped in front him, crossing her arms and scowling.  “You have been deliberately dodging me lately, and I have asked you multiple times to come in for a check-up.  It's becoming increasingly obvious—to everyone, I might add—that you are putting on a substantial amount of weight, Albus.  At your age, you should know how unhealthy that is for you, and yet you appear to be unconcerned about it!  Would you care to explain any of this to me?”

Albus couldn't help but smile, as Poppy began to tap her foot on the floor.  While his natural proclivity ran to men, he had enjoyed a fair number of women in his life, as well, the well-proportioned woman in front of him being his most recent.  He patted the counterpane next to him with his left hand.  Poppy blew out a frustrated breath, but sat down next to him on the bed.

“Suffice it to say, my dear, that while I cannot reveal everything to you, my increased appetite is a side-effect of a potion I have been taking, and no,” he said, holding up his hand as she opened her mouth, “I will not tell you what or why.  Just know that it is a requirement for my health at this current time.”

“Health!  Hmph!  At least allow me to check you out now and make sure that none of this is adversely affecting you too much.  I am especially concerned about your heart.”

“Go ahead, Poppy.”

Poppy removed her wand and waved it over Albus several times, performing numerous diagnostic charms that made different parts of his body glow various colors.  However, he stopped her when she began a charm over his right arm.  “Leave it be, Poppy,” he said sternly.

Poppy sighed and then said, “Well, you're lucky, Albus.  Other than a slight elevation in fatigue and overall body stress, your magic appears to be keeping you in good health.  There is a slight tax on your heart, but it is not much more than the last time I checked you.  However, I am appalled that you have gained more than a hundred pounds in five months!”

“Are you?” Albus asked softly.  He looked over his glasses to gaze pointedly into her eyes.  “I didn't hear you complaining much about my weight gain two months ago, my dear.”  A knowing smile curved his lips, as Poppy's face flushed red in remembrance.  Albus chuckled.  “I think the lady doth protest too much.”

Albus rubbed his hand over the long arc of his belly, emphasizing his large size and making Poppy's eyes widen a bit.  He noted how her breathing sped up and how the pulse in her neck began to flutter faster.  Albus gathered her in his arms and gently kissed her open lips.  He pressed soft kisses on her cheek around to her ear, feeling her tremble against him.  He chuckled softly before murmuring, “How about a repeat performance, my dear?”  



End file.
